One New Years Eve
by LightKunoichi
Summary: Shikamaru and Sakura Sitting at the top of the steps of Ino's house what will happen when the clock strikes 12 read and find out


**Hey Everyone I Hope you like this story**

**Sorry to everyone else that reads my others stories but I have had large writers block and I have a lot of stuff going on so I may not update any for a really long time :/ as my mother is going to be having an operation in the new year but anyways I will try and update them if I can but if not then Gomen**

**

* * *

xXx**

Sakura sat at the top of the stairs in Ino's home she was having a party, a new years eve party most people were already drunk and most she didn't know as they were civilians, Sakura didn't want to be here but then again she didn't want to be on her own either, most of the rookie nine had found some one...Ino had found Shikamaru, Choji found love in a civilian as did Lee, Kiba and Shino, Neji found Tenten, Naruto found Hinata, Sasuke had returned with a new wife and child...So Sakura was the only one alone, She sighed yet again, taking a sip out of a vodka Ino had given her early,she looked around she saw one person she knew 'sed' person was Shikamaru and he was walking up the stairs to her,

"hey.." she said forcing out a smile, he waved a hand and sat down next to her  
"So How are you enjoying the party?" he asked plainly  
"eh…well nope heh" she laughed slightly "what about you?"  
"Hate it...Ino forced me here don't understand why though..." He said as he leaned his head on to the wall, she looked at him confused  
"What do you mean?" he sighed  
"well we have been going out lil' bit more than a month and i already caught her 10 times..."  
"Caught her doing what?" Shikamaru looked over to Sakura Angrily  
"doing over guys that's what, oh wait no two of the ten times I caught her with a women" he sighed yet again as Sakura just gaped but then burst out laughing  
"s-s-sorry Shikamaru but the idea of Ino with a girl" she continued laughing as he smiled slightly at her  
"oh wait Sakura make that 11" he pointed to Ino who was pressed against a wall by some random person neither of the pair knew, they were snogging each others face off and the mans hand was up Ino dress, Shikamaru laughed slightly "I Have an IQ of over 200 but still i stay with her"  
"you don't have to though Shikamaru just go up to her and say 'Ino I'm sick of you cheating on me go get one of your fuck buddys then fuck off' see easy" She smiled widely as Shikamaru began to laugh rather loudly  
"you know what I might do later but…" it would be to Troublesome" she interrupted him and they both laughed again "oh and by the way Sakura you look _**really**_ Beautiful tonight" he said and both smiled, Sakura if you were wondering was wearing a red tank top and tight black skinny jeans and of course red converses(s/p) ,her hair was in a simple Pink bun and currently her face was the same shade of pink as her hair,as she blushed she looked over at Shikamaru he was wearing his ninja sandals Black combat trousers and a fish net to

"you don't look so bad yourself Shika-_Kun_" he looked away mumbling a 'troublesome' as he blushed  
"oi Ino" Shikamaru shouted looking over to Ino who quickly ran up to them  
"o-o-oh h-hey Shika I-I-I it wasn't what it looked like" she flipped her hair and smiled sweetly  
"Yeah Right Ino Listen up i'm sick of you cheating on me go get one of your fuck buddys then fuck off" Ino gasped,and Sakura just giggled  
"uh I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU SHIKAMARU! I LOVE YOU AND YOUR BREAKING UP WITH ME!" she looked between Shikamaru and Sakura  
"yeah he is breaking up with you Ino but if you did love him you wouldn't cheat on him with men and women!" Ino gaped and ran off somewhere else Shikamaru looked at Sakura  
"you didn't have to do that ya know" she nodded  
"yep but Ino-pig was being to horrible to you!" she hugged him tightly and did a puppy dog face "and we couldn't have that now could we" she giggled and let go of him which he didnt want so he pulled her back into a hug again, with a blush she hugged him back  
"ONE MINUTE" People started to call out Shikamaru and Sakura let go of each other  
"so one minute till the new year.."Sakura said almost sadly  
"yeah.." he sighed and looked over to her "Sakura?"  
"yeah?" she looked over to him  
"20 seconds!"  
"I well I just wanted to say well.."

10  
Shikamaru leant closer to Sakura, She felt his breath on her skin which feeling made her skip a heart beat  
9  
"S-Shikamaru" She stutterd  
8  
"shhh" he whispeared  
7  
6  
5  
He kissed her passionatly on the lips she kissed back wrapping her arms around his neck  
4  
3  
2  
they broke apart and looked into each others eyes  
1  
"HAPPY NEW YEAR" everyone screamed  
Sakura Smiled "Happy New year Shika-Kun" he kissed her gently on the lips before saying  
"Happy New Year Cherry-Chan"

**xXx**

**

* * *

Well I Hope you all liked it please review ******

**Happy New Year Everyone!**


End file.
